Wrong dimension, idiot
by Gospel of anime
Summary: Gotenks blows a hole through dmensions, but which dimensions? What-if fanfic inspired by "Kids will be kids". Minor swearing.
1. Song & dance

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I do not own Naruto, Dragon ball Z or any of their characters. They are all licenced by Funimation._**

_(I do however, have a dog named Akakmaru :3)_**_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Song & dance**

"I'm trying!" the 2 voiced child shouted.

"Well obviously you're not trying hard enough!" shouted the tall green namekian.

"I wanna go home!" The boys moaned.

"How is it possible you can make more noise moaning then you're trying?" Piccolo said with obvious sarcasm, he really hated them. They had spent roughly 3 hours shouting like a pair of retards declaring war on humanity. (Sorry if that offended anyone, it just seemed like the right thing to say.)

At least it seemed like three hours, it was impossible to keep track of time here. (Hyperbolic time chamber, hooray is spelt it without searching on the internet!)

"Just keep trying!" Piccolo said. Suddenly, Gotenks became still then began coughing

"W-what's happening?" Gotenks stuttered as the fusion began unravelling.

"You're defusing! Piccolo said _"Damn. I thought we had more time..."_

"Wait, this is good. That means we have twice the voice now!" A rather bamboozeled purple haired demi-saiyan said.

"Hey Trunks, weren't we using both our voices when we were fused?" Goten asked with his oh-so innocent demeanour.

"Oh yeah. I guess you're right." Trunks hated being corrected, which was a rare thing, very rare when he was corrected by Goten.

"Hey...um...I don't mean to interrupt your litle conversation, BUT OUR FRIENDS ARE BEING MUNCHED BY BUU AS WE SPEAK!" Piccolo screamed furiously.

"Right!" They yelled. "Fuuuu...siioooonnnn...HAA!" A bright light evoloped the two demi-saiyans. As the light light cleared, the two saiyans had formed...well...two young saiyans.

"W-what happened?" Goten enquired. "You have to wait 2 hours before fusing again, NUMBNUTS!" Piccolo shouted. Trunks and Goten fell on the floor anime style.

"We didn't know that!" Goten said defiantly.

"Maybe because you were playing that stupid videogame somehow diverted your attention?" Piccolo asked innocentely.

"Hey! Halo Reach is a brilliant game!" Trunks responded with venom. (I got it early, bitches! :3 )

"Right...anyway, let's get to work..."

"Fuuuu...siioooonnnn...HAAA!

* * *

**_Many attemps later..._**

"Wait a minute…remember that technique I was talking about?" the long awaited gotenks asked.

"Yeah, why" Piccolo answered.

"I might help…"

"What do you mean by tha-" Piccolo was interrupted by a loud cry. Gotenks began powering up to his next level.

"I've gone beyond super saiyan…" Gotenks muttered in a dark tone. He shouted one more time. His golden hair grew longer and his eyebrows grew back in. They eerie glow from his mint green pupils grew brighter. His muscles tensed than bulged, he grew 3 inches higher.

"Take a look at this…legend…" he said plainly. His aura had lighting sparks surrounding his body.

"Gotenks, your…super saiyan 3!" Piccolo exclaimed in amazement.

"No shit, Sherlock." Piccolo's eye twitched at that. "C'mon, let's blow a hole in reality." Gotenks stated, he then tensed his muscles and shouted with an anime super sized jaw. (Dimensional gateways, go figure!) With that a hole appeared in front of him, like the ones from Portal: Still alive. (Brilliant game, THE CAKE IS A LIE!) "Let's leave this shithole…c'mon Piccolo!" Gotenks didn't want to break his cool demeanour. "O-okay…it's just…uh…you're swearing a lot. More than usual."

"So, what? You wanna stick me on fucking Judge Judy? LET'S GO!" Gotenks shouted, obviously angry about something. "Fine…dickwad…" Piccolo muttered.

With that, they both stepped through they portal.

Gotenks and Piccolo steeped out of the portal and into a forest.

Without any warning, Gotenks split into Goten and Trunks again. "W-what happened?" They questioned in unison.

"The fusion must have warn off when you stepped into this dimension, Earth it appears…"

"Phew" They both said.

"What do you mean, ``Phew``?" Piccolo began, then realised.

"You mean you didn't know which dimension we'd go into!"

"Of course we knew…heh heh…" Trunks stammered weakly.

"YOU LITTLE DICKWADS!" Piccolo shouted furiously.

"Watch the language, Piccolo!" Trunks yelled.

"What's a dickwad?" Goten asked curiously, completely unaware of the swear war that took place mere minuts ago.

"Um…ever mind." Piccolo muttered.

After another rounds of bickering, 3 insults on Trunks' purple hair and Goten's questions of complete innocent curiosity, they decided to move on and discover their surroundings.

* * *

Well...the plot hasn't cleared yet...but it tells how they get where they are. I'm trying to find the plot...it's got to be around here somewhere...anyway, the next chapter will be in a few days...AH! sorry. The plot was in my jeans. XD


	2. Are you serious?

**Chapter 2**

**Are you serious?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto, Dragon ball Z or any of their characters. They are all licenced by Funimation.**

**(I do however, have a dog named Akakmaru :3)**

* * *

**_Meanwhile, somewhere outside Konohakagure…_**

"...we have to give him some." said a raven haired emo.

"But why? Kakashi sensei said specificly not to give him any!" The pink haired girl replied.

"If Naruto isn't fed he can't work properly. If he can't work properly, we can't work as a team." Sasuke always had a no-it-all expression when something serious happened.

"Fine. I'll give him some of m-mine..." said Sakura.

_"Sakura's giving me some of her food...but why would she do that." _Naruto thought._  
_

_**"She feels sorry for you coz your a retard."**_

_"Shut up Kyuubi."_

_**"C'mon. Please let me out! Just for 5 minutes! I promise the killcount won't reach 50!"**_

Naruto shuddered._**

* * *

**_

Piccolo and the boys had been walking for a while now. They were getting tired.

"Where are we Piccolo?" asked Goten.

"I don't know...but it's definetley Earth." Piccolo replied.

"I'm hungry!" Moaned Trunks.

"Too bad"

"I wanna go home! Why can't we fly?" Wailed Goten.

"Because if this isn't Earth we know, we might scare the locals."

Goten looked concerned. "What do you mean _"the Earth we know"_?"

"Every world has many alternate dimensions of itself. This could be any dimension ad not the one we came from."

"Then what was the hyperbolic time chamber?" Trunks asked.

"That was what we call the void. Where there is no life what-so-ever."

"Oh." They said in unison.

Suddenly, a tornado appeared in the far off distance.

"Cool! Look a tornado!" Goten said. A tornado had the right amount of excitement to fill his day. His first impulse was of any childs. Go up close to it.

"It's probably best if we don't go towards it. Now, fuse again so we can-" He looked over his shoulder only to find a squirrel. He then looked towards the tornado only to see two dots flying towards it.

_"If anyone, why did I have to be stuck with them? Well, I guess it's karmatic justice after all that killing I did." _Piccolo thought angriy.

* * *

_**"**_**How dare you!" **Kakashi roared inside the tornado.

**"And now...as punishment..."**

The trio braced for shame.

"...you all pass." He said happily. "What?" Sakura spluttered.

"If Sasuke hadn't acted as a team player and given Naruto food, he would not have enough energy to complete missions. It's very important to put your team before the mission. Sasuke has all bearings of a true leader."

"Right now, let's go back and debrief you on your first mission." said Kakashi.

"Hey...um...guys? Guys!" Naruto shouted. _"I just knew they would leave me here"_

_**"They were releasing you into the wild."**_

___"Ok, now you're____ definetley n____ot getting out."_

___**"..."

* * *

**_

___**Behind the tree's...**_

"Man, I feel sorry for that kid..." said Trunks. "Maybe we should go help him or something..."

"That food sure looked good though." Goten mouth watered at just the thought of food.

They walked over to where Naruto had been tied up. He had snapped the ropes around his hands and was repeatedly locking his hands in strange positions.

"What are you doing?" asked Goten.

Naruto screamed, then relaxed.

"Don't sneek up on me!" he shouted. He looked furious.

"Whay are you so angry?" Trunks asked the whiskered boy.

"My team were asked to complete a challenge. We won of course." he said smugly. "But those (1)Bakai left me tied up as a joke!"

Goten was pleased to help. He chopped at the rope quicker than Naruto could follow. Nothing happened at first, and Naruto looked suspiciously at Goten. Suddenly, the rope disintergrated and Naruto was free again.

"How did you do that!" he pointed at Goten. "You didn't use any handseals!"

"Wait a minute, did you just say hand seals? As in jutsu handseals?" Piccolo questioned him. This was obviously something important to the namekian.

"Well, duh. Of course jutsu handseals. We learned them in school." Naruto demonstrated with his sexy no jutsu. Piccolo's eye twitched. Trunks fell on the floor anime style whilst Goten looked on curiously. He'd never seen a grown lady naked.

A cloud of smoke erupted around the prostitute and became Naruto again.

"So what d'ya think?" The fox boy grinned.

"That was the most perverted thing I have ever seen! Never do that again!" shouted a disturbed looking Piccolo.

"It was...certainly...unexpected?" said Trunks uneasily.

"..." Goten was too busy replaying the scene in his brain. He's lost interest in the conversation. He was too busy discorvering what this magical thing was.

"My names Naruto Uzamaki! What's your's?"

"I'm Trunks and this is Goten." Trunks shook Goten awake from his day dream.

"I'm Piccolo."

Now Naruto had clear sight of Piccolo. He looked at Piccolo disbelief.

"Y-your g-green."

Piccolo looked at Naruto sadisticly. "Must be the new conditioner I'm using..."

He took off his turban, revealing his bald head and antennae.

"He's a Namekian." Trunks stated.

"What's a Namek-i-thing?"

Piccolo explained it to Naruto about his planet. He also explained how the trio got there.

"Wow...I heard Iruka talk to me about other worlds, but I never really believed him..."

"We need your help Naruto. We need somewhere to stay before we can recharge. Then we can fuse again." Trunks said slowly.

"You wanna what now?" Naruto looked confused.

Trunks sighed. "We'll tell you on the way over..."

Naruto told them ho to get to the village. With everything in order, they started walking to Naruto's village, Konohakagure.

* * *

**I won't update for a small while. I hope you enjoyed the story so far! It took me 2 days to write.  
**


End file.
